Salah Paham
by jihyunk16
Summary: hanya cerita ringan mengenai Jongin yang salah paham mengira kekasihnya itu selingkuh. apa benar Chanyeol selingkuh? EXO ! Chanyeol, Kai aka Jongin and Baekhyun ChanKai ! Kaibaek for friendship!


**Salah Paham**

Chankai's Story

(Chanyeol X Jongin as Kai)

Kaibaek! For friendship!

Author : Jihyunk16

Warning!

Boys Love! Crack pair! Typo

...

Don't Like Don't Read, thankyou!

...

.

.

.

From : Baekhyun

O.M.G! Gosh! Seriusli? KAU PUTUS DENGAN CHANYEOL!?

To : Baekhyun

Yeah, keren bukan? Omong-omong yang benar itu 'seriously' bukan 'seriusli'

From : Baekhyun

Apanya yang keren, coba? Kau baru saja memutusi (diputusi) Chanyeol si kapten super tampan yang sangat mempesonaaa naa naa! Otak mu pasti lupa kau bawa saat itu.

Yayaya.. Jangan meledekku!

To : Baekhyun

Tsk, yang benar aku memutuskan dia! Sejak kapan seorang Kim Jongin di putusi, seingatku tidak pernah. Lagian, tak ada gunanya mempertahankan cowok yang matanya jelalatan dan genit! Semua cowok sama saja! AAAA! X_X

Aku hanya membenarkan bukan meledek.

From : Baekhyun

What! KAU MEMUTUSKANNYA! Yaya. Tuan sombong. Cih, kau tak tahu betapa beruntungnya kau di tembak oleh pangeran dari negeri dongeng itu.

Jongin. Kau. Juga. Cowok -_-

To : Baekhyun

Terus saja bela si Chanyeol sialan itu, maka tak ada yang namanya 'menumpang sarapan di rumah Kim Jongin'!.

Baekhyun, jika aku di tembak olehnya sudah pasti aku mati.

Oh iya, aku lupa. Maafkan aku, Baekhyun.

From : Baekhyun

Ya ampun! Keputusan yang tepat Jongin! chanyeol itu memang brengsek! Beraninya dia mempermainkan sahabat ku yang satu ini. tenang saja, dia bakal dapat karma suatu saat nanti!

Jongin, jangan mendadak bodoh, plis. Yang aku maksud menyatakan cinta =..=

Permintaan maaf, vailed!

To : Baekhyun

Tetap tak dapat jatah sarapan lagi. Lalalala~~~

Baek, yang benar failed. Sudahlah jangan sok bahasa inggris. Kau seperti mempermalukan kemampuan bahasa inggris mu disini.

From : Baekhyun

AKU AKAN MELAPORKAN MU PADA BIBI KIM! Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali, padahal Bibi Kim sangat baik T_T

Jongin, kau sendiri tahu jika aku tak pernah mencapai nilai 60 dalam bahasa inggris.

To : Baekhyun

Dasar pengadu! Kau memperalat kebaikan dari Ibuku yang cantik dan baik hati! Aku tadi bermaksud untuk mengingatkan mu tentang nilaimu, secara halus.

"Jongin~~ Ada temanmu yang datang, sayang!"

"Bilang saja, aku tidur!"

Jongin menggulingkan badannya untuk mencari posisi yang pas untuk mencapai mimpi indahnya. Setelah memeluk gulingnya dengan erat, Jongin bahkan sudah terbang ke dalam mimpinya dengan cepat. Sepertinya orang yang kini membuka pintu kamar Jongin terpaksa mengubur dalam-dalam keinginannya untuk bertemu si pangeran tidur tersebut. Tsk.

"Dasar tukang tidur, eh?

.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidupnya di kelas XI, ia kembali di antar oleh supirnya. Selama satu tahun berpacaran dengan Chanyeol, ia memang selalu diatar jemput oleh kekasihnya yang kelebihan tinggi tersebut. Beberapa hari ini, hubungan mereka kurang baik mengingat Jongin masih betah dengan aksi ngambeknya dan enggan bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Jongin, si Chanyeol mencari mu tuh"

"Bilang saja, aku sibuk bermain Candy Crush," balas Jongin datar.

"Kau bisa mengatakannya sendiri, Jongin. Chanyeol bahkan sudah duduk di sampingmu sekarang," ujar Baekhyun jengah. Semenjak menyatakan aksiputusnya padanya, sahabatnya yang gila ini mendadak bodoh—mendekati ambang idiot—ia nyaris membawanya ke psikiater.

"Oh, kau boleh pergi"

Baekhyun menatap datar ke arah Jongin yang agak linglung sepertinya. "Aku harus pergi kemana? Aku duduk di depanmu dan kita berada di kelas yang sama, Jongin. Demi Tuhan, berhentilah menjadi idiot!"

Yang dimahari mendadak pilon, membuat Baekhyun sendiri gemas dan berakhir pergi dengan menghentak- hentakkan kakinya ke luar kelas sambil menyeret si ketua kelas yang tak kalah pendek darinya yang tak tahu apa pun. Poor ketua kelas.

"Ada apa kemari? Mau tebar pesona?" sindirnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari permainan Candy Crushnya yang menurutnya cukup seru menghilangkan stress nya.

"Kemarin aku datang ke rumahmu," ucap Chanyeol kalem.

"Oh, ternyata itu kau," ujarnya sambil mangut- mangut tak jelas.

"Kau masih marah padaku, Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol yang dalam hatinya berharap kekasihnya itu tak marah lagi.

Jongin menghentikan permainannya dan menatap sekelilingnya mendadak berubah menjadi sepi seperti kuburan yang baru ia sadari sejak tadi seakan ingin menguping percakapannya dengan Chanyeol. simpan rasa penasaran, jerk! Batin Jongin kesal. Tentu saja Jongin tak akan membiarkan temannya mendapat yang mereka inginkan.

"Aku tidak nyaman berbicara di sini, ikut aku"

Jika dulu Jongin yang selalu menuruti perintah Chanyeol, sekarang itu tak berarti lagi baginya. Banyak orang mendadak takjub melihat kini Chanyeol si pangeran yang dingin mengikuti Jongin yang berjalan di depannya. Wow! Jongin tersenyum bangga walau sebenarnya itu tidak penting untuk di banggakan. Jongin berjalan cepat seolah dia seorang raja yang ogah berdekatan dengan Chanyeol—yang ia anggap sebagai pelayan saat ini—. Tapi sepertinya harapan hanya tinggal harapan semata, kini Chanyeol dapat mengejar langkahnya dan berjalan beriringan dengannya. Ia merengut, apa kakinya sependek itu?!

Ia terpekik kaget saat tangannya di tarik cepat oleh Chanyeol untuk menaiki tangga menujju atap. Atap sekolah adalah tempat terakhir yang ingin di kunjunginya selama bersekolah disini yang terkenal jorok. Perasaannya mendadak ngeri ketika sudah sampai di sana, melihat ruangan paling atas itu penuh dengan debu dan beberapa kecoa yang mati.

"Chanyeol, lebih baik kita mencari tempat yang lebih baik," ujarnya takut melihat sekelilingnya.

Chanyeol menggedikkan bahunya tak perduli, matanya tak lepas memperhatikan Jongin yang berada di sampingnya sibuk menunduk. " Jadi kau masih marah?" ujarnya membuka pembicaraan.

Diam- diam ia mengutuk Chanyeol, yang tak tahu tempat. "Tak ada gunanya marah, bukannya kita sudah putus?"

"Tapi aku tak pernah menyetujuinya!" protes Chanyeol.

"Kau diam saja saat itu! Ku pikir kau lebih memilih orang yang tak ku kenal itu dibanding aku!" tuntutnya tak mau di salahkan.

"Ku pikir kau membutuhkan waktu mengetahui sesuatu"

"Mengetahui apa? Kau berselingkuh dari orang lain?"

"Aku tidak berselingku, Jongin," ujar Chanyeol serius sambil menggemgam tangan Jongin yang terasa dingin seperti.. mayat hidup?

"Sudah bel, aku ingin masuk dulu"

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang skolah telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. kelas- kelas sudah mulai kosong hanya tinggal beberapa orang yang menyelesaikan tugas piket kebersihan, berbanding terbalik dengann halaman sekolah yang masih banyak siswa yang berlalu lalang atau sekedar menikmati udara segar, beberapa sibuk menonton basket.

Kini Jongin berusaha tak gigit jari menatap Chanyeol yang bermain basket dengan lincahnya di lapangan sana bersama teman-teman Chanyeol. "Ya ampun, mantan ku kenapa makin tampan saja? Bahkan aku memutuskanmu belum ada sehari," gumamnya genit.

Niatnya ia berencana mencari Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan tugas piketnya karena kakinya sudah pegal menunggu Baekhyun yang tak kunjung sampaidi pos satpam tempatnya berdiri. Menurut pengalamannya, Baekhyun itu suka sekali mengulur waktu dengan bergosip dengan siapa saja yang bisa di ajak bergosip dan itu memakan waktu yang lama. Well, ia tak mau semakin hitam karena menunggu anak itu.

Mendadak Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kemana pun asal tidak menatap Chanyeol yang bermain basket, karena kini Chanyeol juga menoleh padanya. Istilahnya, Jongin sok cool, pura-pura gak demen padahal demen. Jalannya melambat, berharap Chanyeol akan berlari padanya untuk kembali meminta maaf. Well, saat di atap tadi sebenarnya ia sudah ingin berbaikkan dengan Chanyeol cuma entah kenapa mendadak malas saja tadi Jongin. hehe.

'Come to me, Baby' batinnya gemas

"Jongin!?"

Nah, kan!

Meminjam poker face milik Sehun, dengan cepat ia berbalik cepat menatap—sok—tak minat ada Chanyeol yang sudah berlari mendekatinya walau jantungnya sebenarnya sibuk berpesta di dalam sana.

"Ada apa, Chanyeol?" tanyanya setelah berhadapan dengan Chanyeol

Chanyeol yang merasa Jongin masih marah langsung memeluk pinggangnya berjalan ke arah bangku taman. Diam- diam sebenarnya Jongin tersenyum malu apalagi kan beberapa orang masih ada di sana yang otomatis melihat mereka!

"Seriusan Jongin, tak bisakah kau memaafkan ku!?" ujar Chanyeol terkesan frustasi.

"Katakan dulu yang sebenarnya!" desak Jongin.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Kau pura- pura bodoh rupanya, ya sudah sadari dulu kesalahan mu!" Jongin melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol di pinggangnya begitu saja dengan perasaan dongkol.

'Dasar Chanyeol idiot!'

Perasaannya semakin kesal saja merasa Chanyeol tak ada niat mengerjarnya kemabli. Jadi sekarang mereka sudah beneran putus? Oke, tidak apa. Kris si ketua osi dan anak basket masih setia menunggu lajangnya. Siluet matanya mendapati Baekhyun yang masih sibuk bergosip tanpa tahu malu di koridor tanpa melihatnya yang merasa tak dianggap ini.

"Baekhyun!"

"Oh menunggu lama?" tanyanya polos.

"Sangaaaat lamaa! Hilangkan kebiasaan menggosip mu itu, Baek"

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada teman cewek satu kelas mereka sebelum benar- benar menjawab pertanyaannya. "Tadinya ingin ku abaikan, tapi beritanya membuatku tertarik."

"Memang siapa korban gosip kalian, kali ini?" wajah Jongin memang tampak tak perduli, hatinya siapa yang tahu?

"Kau dan Chanyeol"

"Oh, masalah aku putus?" tanyanya santai seolah itu bukanlah masalah besar.

"Tentang Chanyeol yang punya tunangan dan dirimu yang dicampakkan," ujar Baekhyun setengah mengejek.

"WHAT THE FUCK, SERIOUSLY!?" jerit Jongin histeris.

"Iya, jadi mungkin saja yang kau lihat waktu itu di restourant adalah tunangannya. Mereka memangnya lagi apa sih saat itu?" Jongin memang tak pernah membahas kelanjutan yang dilihatnya pada Baekhyun, ia menghargai itu. Tapi sekarang ia sungguh penasaran.

"Waktu itu kan kau tak ingin ku ajak nonton, jadi aku pergi sendiri. Aku melihatnya menyuapi orang lain di restourant tempat biasa kita makan"

"Aku turut berduka, Bung!"

"Semalam Kris Hyung, menyatakan perasaannya lagi padaku. Apa aku terima saja ya?" tanyanya menminta pendapat Baekhyun.

"Tidakk! Jangan terima apapun! Huwwee, aku menyukainya!" raung Baekhyun tanpa sadar mempermalukan dirinya kembali di tengah lapangan.

Jongin merasa santai saja di tatapi, toh saat ini Baekhyun yang harusnya merasa malu. Pikirannya saat ini melayang pada beberapa orang yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Jongin itu lumayan terkenal loh, makanya ia berani memilih.

"Apanya jangan diterima?"

Jongin menoleh kaget dan nyaris meloncat saat mendapati Chanyeol yang kini bersidekap beberapa meter darinya. Keringat yang turun dari pelipis Chanyeol kenapa semakin seksi sih? Oh shit, jangan lagi!

"Tidak ada. Baekhyun lepaskan pelukan mu!" ternyata saat Baekhyun menjerit tadi, ia memeluk Jongin tanpa sadar. Ciri khas Baekhyun saat merengek.

"Kau memiliki kekasih lain sebelum putus dari ku, Jongin?" ujar Chanyeol geram.

Lain Chanyeol, lain juga Jongin. Kini ia mengamati satu persatu anak basket untuk menemukan seseorang. Oh, itu dia Kris. Kesempatan yang bagus sekaligus mendekatkan sahabat bodohnya ini pada cowok blasteran itu.

"Ayo kita hampiri Kris Hyung dan membuatmu melakukan pendekatan dengannya," bisik Jongin di telinga Baekhyun.

Tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya tajam, ia berjalan melewati –mantan—kekasihnya itu. "Kris Hyung!"

"Ya ampun, Jongin! kau membuatku serangan jantung mendadak!" bisik Baekhyun.

Jongin hanya diam saja dan menghampiri Kris yang melambaikan tangan di bangku pemain. "Baek, ingat kata-kata ku tadi. Lakukan pendekatan!" tukasnya sebelum sampai ke tempat duduk Kris.

"Hyung, sudah selesai latihan?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. 'Ini sih, si Jongin yang sedang pendekatan!'

"Sudah, kau—"

Belum selesai Kris melanjutkan perkataannya, Chanyeol langsung menyeret kasar tangan Jongin. Jongin yang merasa dirinya di culik un hanya dapat berkedip tiga kali mengkode Baekhyun seakan ingin mengatakan 'cepat ajak dia bicara, idiot' pada sahabatnya yang masih melongo kaget.

"Kris Hyung, aku titip Baekhyun ya!"

.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka berada di sebuah cafe setelah aksi penculikan yang di lakukan oelh Chanyeol di halaman sekolah tadi. Jongin kini masih sibuk membalaskan pesan pada Baekhyun yang mengucapkan betapa senangnya di hari ini.

"Apa aku harus menerima pernyataan cinta Sehun, ya?" gumam Jongin membuat Chanyeol yang mendengarnya melotot kaget.

"Jangan berani, Kin Jongin!"

"Hah, kau punya hak apa denganku? Kita sudah putus!"

"Kukatakan untuk kedua kalinya, aku tidak pernah menyetujui ucapan mu itu Jongin!" ujar Chanyeol ngotot.

"Jadi tunangan mu itu mau kau apakan?"

Chanyeolmeanta heran pada Jongin, sejak kapan dia punya tunangan? "Jika kau cemburu pada kakak ku itu tidak masalah, tapi tunangan?"

Hah!? Kakak!? Jadi yang di cafe itu bukan selingkuhan Chanyeol? Tak ingin mempermalukan dirinya lebih lama ia mengangkat dagunya tinggi. "Chanyeol, sudah banyak yang mengatakannya!" ujarnya sambil berdecih kesal menahan geram.

"Mungkin orang-orang itu maksud itu tunangan kakak ku," selamat Kim Jongin. Kau kembali mempermalukan dirimu di hadapan Chanyeol lagi.

Tak mau semakin memperlihatkan kecembuannya yang semakin tak jelas, ia memasang wajah datar terkesan tak bersalah. "Oh," ucapnya singkat, padat dan jelas.

Chanyeol mengernyit heran. "Oh saja? Tak ingin meminta maaf pada ku, Jongin?"

Jongin sedikit gelagapan mendapat serangan dari Chanyeol. "Kau juga tak ada memberikan penjelasan padaku saat itu kalau itu kakak mu! Dan untuk masalah tunangan, itu salah yang memberikan informasi!" ujarnya tak mau kalah.

Chanyeol tampak pasrah saja di salahin, ia akui Jongin ada benarnya. Siapa sih yang tak marah jika kekasihnya kepergok menyuapi seorang gadis cantik dengan begitu mesranya tapi tidak memberikan penjelasan yang jelas? Itu sama saja mengakui jika kau benar- benar selingkuh !

Keduanya berdiam diri seolah tak saling kenal. Jongin sibuk mengurut pipet minumannya dan Chanyeol tak bosannya memperhatikan Jongin.

"Jadi Jongin, apa kita sekarang baikkan?"

Jongin melirik Chanyeol sekolas, sedikit rona pipi di wajahnya. "Yeah, tentu saja"

Chanyeol tersenyum kelewat lebar membuatnya memperhatikan pipet yang masih ia urut tak jelas. "By the way, Jongin. Dari pada mengurut pipetmu, akan lebih baik kau memberikan ku handjob"

Dan Jongin bersumah bahwa setelah itu ia nyaris kehilangan jantungnya.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Sorry jika ada typo, nulisnya buru-bur xD


End file.
